Cooking Dash: DinerTown Studios
Cooking Dash: DinerTown Studios is the sequel to Cooking Dash that was released on September 20, 2009. Story Flo got a call from Gilda, her former college roommate, receiving two passes to visit her set "Wild Spaghetti Western" in DinerTown Studios. Cookie was reluctant to go since his experience in the studio was not very pleasant in the first series, while Grandma Florence agreed to go along. When they arrived there, Simon the Celebrity was upset about the food served to him. Flo got an idea to prepare food for everyone on the set. When the shooting for the saloon has concluded, Flo and Grandma Florence went to the ravine of the deep jungle set along with Gilda to serve the food for the cast. They continue on to other sets as Gilda produces more shows. Towards the season finale for her space show, her and Simon gain crushes on each other. Gameplay As with the first series, main courses require cooking and some may need Flo to prepare two different kinds of food in the same dish. Flo has to keep an eye on the food that is on the stove, otherwise it will be burned if left for a long period of time. Grandma Florence helps out in the prep counter for food that does not require cooking. Desserts, snacks, snow cones and drinks require less preparation and can be served right away. The "Food Warmer" is now included so cooked food can be left there without occupying Flo's hands. In addition, Cookie can be temporarily called by phone to help with the cooking tasks. While present, customers will spawn in line more consecutively and they will order and eat faster. Celebrities and Directors also leave power ups when they leave to significantly help Flo. Restaurants Salt Lick Saloon A western themed set where celebrities are dressed in cowboy suits. Safari Grill Set in a tropical jungle, the grill is located at the ravine. Starlets, Students and Cellphone Addicts are visiting this venue. Simon the Celebrity is wearing an Indiana Jones type costume. Buckingham Bistro This set is in a French aristocrat mansion with Simon dressed in Renaissance costume. Variety of sauces and fruit juices are expanded from this venue. Directors and Bookworms are introduced here. Pot Sticker Palace A Chinese themed set for the next martial arts film. Simon is dressed in a martial arts costume. Power ups for the grill and boilers are introduced at this stage onward. Tough Guys are introduced here. Crater Cafe The space themed set where Simon is dressed as an astronaut. Like the previous series, the juices in this stage are kiwi and pineapple. Customers * Young Lady (Rosie) - Moderate in all aspects. * Businesswoman (Barb) - Fast to order and eat and not patient. * Senior (Seymour) - Slow to eat and patient. * Cellphone Addict (Colin)- Fast to order and eat and impatient, always makes noise. He still holds the record for fastest to order and eat, though this can be contested with the Tough Guy. * Bookworm (Bernie) - Slow to order and eat, patient but dislikes noise so it's advised not to seat him near any Cellphone Addicts since he'll lose a significant amount of patience. * Student - Moderate in all aspects, does not mind noise which is similar to Jo the Jogger. * Tough Guy - Fast to order and eat, rivaled with the Cellphone Addict. However he is moderately patient. In this version he is similar to Hal the Hungry Man for he orders twice. * Director - Orders and eats fast and impatient. He can be noisy while waiting in line. However, he will leave an "instant eating" power up that will cause everyone on the counter to finish eating. * Celebrity (Simon) - Orders and eats at a fast pace. Celebrities are special that the customers who are seated beside them will request for a photo op, which boosts the mood for both the Celebrity and the customer. Celebrities will leave a power up to increase Flo's speed. * Starlet - The sweeter celebrity. Customers who sit beside her will increase their mood. She strongly dislikes noise similar to Bernie. She will leave a power up that will increase the mood of others on the counter. Category:Cooking Dash series Category:Dash series